Spray-dryable kaolin clay slurries can be prepared by treating the kaolin with chemical agents, including pH-adjusting chemicals and dispersants. These chemical agents are added to reduce the viscosity of the slurries in a cost effective manner and to maintain the stability of the slurries. Most chemical agents used in these processes are retained in the dried products, even after drying and pulverizing. As a result, the dispersants present in the dried product produce a clay that is redispersible in water. Nevertheless, having a redispersible clay can be undesirable in certain products that include clay as a filler and can negatively affect the properties of these products.